In a short arc type discharge lamp, transparent ceramics, silica glass, or other glass material are used for an arc tube generally. In special circumstances; however, that a lamp main body may be is made from opaque ceramics, while only a light extracting section is made of transparent ceramics. Further, these short arc type discharge lamps generally have an appearance configuration that is columnar and very solid. And do to the easy to handle and high safety properties, short art type discharge lamps are used as a light source for medical treatments. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-016389 discloses a short arc type discharge lamp used as an endoscope light source.
Yet, because such a short arc type discharge lamp used for a light source of an endoscope generates a radiation noise during lamp lighting, adverse result are created for other surrounding on electronic devices. Therefore, in a light source apparatus for an endoscope, a shield member for shielding a radiation noise is employed. Japanese Patent No. 3523749 discloses a light source apparatus for an endoscope equipped with such a shield member.
However, in recent years, further demand for miniaturization of such endoscopes caused the above-mentioned solution to not be desirable. Therefore, a different solution is desired to prevent or suppress the generation of such a radiation noise.